


Movie Night

by queen_scribbles



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Gen, Light Side Sith Warrior, Light-Side Jaesa Willsaam, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: Vette decides Tragen and Jaesa have been working too hard and need a break.
Relationships: Male Sith Warrior & Jaesa Willsaam, Vette & Male Sith Warrior
Kudos: 14





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle pile prompt from tumblr

Vette could be a force of nature when she wanted to be. A whirlwind of cheerful certainty, who swept you along with her before you were even completely sure what was happening. And today she was in rare form.

“Oh, good, you’re back!” She grabbed Tragen and Jaesa each by the wrist and started dragging them toward the main cabin before the entry hatch was fully closed.

“Vette, what-” Jaesa’s startled inquiry petered out abruptly as the set-up awaiting them came into view.

“Vette, what did you _do_ to my ship?” Tragen asked–with no small amount of amusement–in place of Jaesa’s speechlessness. 

[[MORE]]

“Made it better,” she retorted cheerily, still steering the two of them toward one of the couches, now buried under cushions and pillows. “I figured out what we need.”

“To give Quinn a heart attack?” Jaesa’s voice dipped into a giggle toward the end of the question.

“Yeah, he wasn’t too happy,” Vette said with a laugh. “Called it an ‘impractical use of Imperial resources’,” she mimicked before dropping back to her own voice, “and said he didn’t care to participate in whatever shenanigans I was planning. Sit.” She pushed them both down on the couch, awkwardly half-twisted with their shoulders pressed together. “Fine by me; you you two’re the ones who need this the most anyway.”

“Need _what_?” Tragen hinted, playing along out of curiosity and for the fun of it.

“Oh, right. Movie night, well, afternoon,” she informed him, squeezing herself in between him and the arm of the couch. “Figured it was the best way t’ convince you to relax a little. You both keep charging planet to planet without a break. Don’t want you burnin’ out before you take down Darth Creepyface. Here.” She reach down next to her end of the couch and produced three bowls of popcorn.

“We can’t give Baras a chance to get the upper hand,” Tragen pointed out, half protest and half explanation, even as he passed one of the bowls to Jaesa and took the second. “That’s why we keep pushing.”

“It’s gonna take a _day_ of travel to get where we’re goin’,” Vette countered, settling back with her own bowl of popcorn. “Relax for two hours to watch the holovid, Tragen.”

He chuckled. “Considering you haven’t left much choice, I will relent.” A glance toward Jaesa. “Do you mind if we delay sparring…?”

“Oh, no, not at all.” She already had her boots off and was folding her legs crisscross, one knee digging into his thigh. She tucked her hair behind one ear and smile at him. “We have time.”

“Alright, then. I take it Pierce wasn’t interested?”

“Nope.” Vette tossed a pice of popcorn in the air and caught it in her mouth. “Neither was Broody Murderclaws, so it’s just us cool people. If you’re done interrogatin’ me?”“ she teased.

Tragen laughed. “One more: why am _I_ in the middle?”

Vette’s eyes narrowed as she tried to come up with a good answer, lips pursed in thought. “Symmetry,” she finally said with a smirk, and queued up the vid she’d picked on the holo. It was shaky reasoning at best, probably said more to shut him up than anything. But the vid was one of his favorites, so Tragen let her win this one and settled in to try and relax.

—

Vette and Jaesa didn’t make it halfway through before they shifted position–Jaesa’s back to the arm of the couch, legs tented over Tragen’s lap with her mostly-gone popcorn balanced on her stomach, Vette leaned back against Jaesa’s shins and her legs hanging over the arm of the couch. Tragen huffed a quiet chuckle and balanced his bowl on Jaesa’s knees(and Vette’s head, a little).

Another quarter of the movie and they’d shifted again so both Vette and Jaesa were leaning against Tragen’s shoulders with their feet braced against the respective arms of the couch. That seemed to work for them; neither moved until the credits started rolling and they shut down the holo.

“See? Aren’t I a genius?” Vette gloated playfully, sprawling across Tragen’s lap.”Didn’t you need that?”

“I did,” he conceded, balancing one of his last few pieces of popcorn on her nose(caught the smile Jaesa bit back, the flicker of amusement over their Force bond) “And you are definitely something.”

“I’m a genius, _say it_ ,” Vetted egged, giving a quick shake of her head to tumble the popcorn into her mouth.

“Or what?” Tragen teased.

“We won’t let you get up,” Jaesa chipped in hesitating slightly before she added, “This is comfy,” triumph flaring off her, and wedged herself between his shoulder and the arm of the couch.

Tragen shot a skeptical look at the back of her head. He highly doubted his shoulder digging into her spine was any more comfortable for her than it was for him. But he admired her commitment to Vette’s cause. “Well, in that case…” He glanced down at the smirking twi’lek flopped across his legs. “I supposed I’ll be trapped here forever, then.”

“ _Jerk_!” Vette laughed, bolting upright. She mirrored Jaesa’s pose again, legs dangling over the arm of the couch.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Tragen pointed out with a laugh of his own.

“Oh, yeah….” She was quiet a moment, then shrugged. “Jaesa’s right; this is pretty comfy.”

Tragen didn’t believe her one bit more than he had Jaesa, but it was nice to relax, and even nicer to see them both so content, so he surrendered to the–apparently–inevitable.

While it may not have been _forever_ before the three of them rose from their tangled heap to go separate ways, it did take a very long while.


End file.
